Dragonball z: The past is the hope for our Future
by roflcoptor
Summary: Mirai timeline. Mirai Gohan had a twin brother named Gosix. When Gohan dies in his fight with the androids Gosix must bring his family along with Mirai Trunks to warn them about the evil android threat.


DRAGONBALL Z: The Past is the hope for the Future

** Plot: In the alternate timeline Mirai Gohan had a twin brother named Gosix . They were both the same age and looked exactly the same. They were both married. They both had a young daughter. They both had battle scars and painful memories from when the androids attacked. They both lost all of their friends. They were always together. That all changed when Gohan and Gosix got in a battle with the androids they knew they weren't gonna win. They fought valiantly but Gohan was ultimately hunted down and killed while Gosix was left for dead with a missing arm. That just leaves Mirai Trunks, Gosix, Pan, Shard, and Gosix's full-blooded Saiyan wife Mara. Under Mirai Bulma's orders they are to head to the past and alert the other timeline of the android menace before it destroys more than one timeline. This is where the story begins. (I haven't been on in a LONG LONG time. I just recently got interested in writing stories again. I wanted to try my hand at a DBZ fanfic. Please read and review. Also, message me at any time if you guys get confused or want me to explain something.) P.S. In this fic the mirai Saiyans have their tails and Gohan, Gosix, Pan, Shard, and Mara are all full blooded Saiyans. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ONLY OWN MY OCS THAT I PUT IN IT. THANK YOU!**

A young man of about twenty was laying on an operating table inside the now completely ruined Capsule Corporation building. He was screaming and writhing in pain as the remainder of his friends and family watched on with looks of sympathy and pain. The young man was currently getting his arm replaced with a prosthetic one after a near fatal fight with androids 17 and 18 didn't go his way.

The young man kept having nightmares and flashbacks to the fight that took place only a day before.

_Flashback_

_ "Gohan! Watch out! 17S on your lef-" Gosix was never able to finish his sentence as a fist connected with his jaw sending him flying into a bombed out corporation building. He looked up and noticed 18 throwing a nice sized Ki blast at him. Without thinking any further he blasted out of his crater and avoided it as he rushed 18 with a fist that struck true and sent her careening. He risked a glance over and noticed Gohan was floating in the air not to far from him as 17 was grounded by a kick to face. He smiled at his twin brother and turned back to 18._

_ The evil mechanical woman was charging faster than Gosix was expecting and barely blocked a kick aimed at his ribs. He returned a punch only to have it blocked and a knee in the gut. He keeled over and spit up blood mixed with spit. 18 then jack hammered him in the back of the head with a powerful swing. He heard a scream and watched as Gohan was sent flying to the ground straight into a puddle._

_ 17 wasn't about to wait for Gohan to get up so he charged up multiple Ki blasts and smiled a wicked smile as he bombarded Gohan with them. Gosix could hear the blood-curdling scream as he charged at 17 to try to stop him when 18 appeared in front of him and sliced through his left arm with an energy covered hand. Gosix let out his own blood-curdling scream as he was then jack hammered into the ground next to Gohan. The two brothers were laying side by side as Gosix painfully and slowly looked over towards his twin brother._

_ Gohan's eyes were rolled back into his head and his lifeless corpse was laying halfway in a puddle and on solid ground. Gosix began to cry. He cried all sorts of tears. Tears of pain. Tears of Anger. Tears of Sorrow. Tears of joy. Yes, joy. Joy because he was gonna beside his twin. He wouldn't want it any other way. If you were gonna die might as well die by your only brother, right? Gosix soon began to feel darkness creep up on him and as his senses and body just gave in from a substantial amount of blood loss. He could have sworn he heard the androids. "We just killed the only two people on this miserable planet who could entertain us. Now what are we gonna do 17?" The blond headed one asked the black haired male. " I don't know sister, let's go find another town to demolish, maybe?" he asked her as they started to fly off. Gosix could only think one sentence before darkness completely took him. " Me and Gohan are coming you guys. We'll get to see everyone again."_

_End Flashback_

Trunks looked on in pain and anger as his best friend and now his mentor was screaming in absolute pain as his mother Bulma was connecting a prosthetic arm to his stump of a shoulder. He glanced over to find Shard hanging onto Mara bawling her eyes out as Mara looked on with teary eyes and an anguished face. He looked beside her and noticed Pan in pretty much the same condition. She was bawling her eyes out and sniffling at the same time.

It was completely understandable to the half-Saiyan as she just lost her father and now her nephew was on an operating table screaming his lungs out. Trunks looked down at his shoes and thought back on how he had to bring them both home.

_Flashback_

_Trunks slowly woke up and looked around in a daze to find out why he was out cold. Of course. Gohan knocked him out and then him and Gosix left to go fight the androids. "Damn them! They should have brought me along!" he yelled to himself as he flew up and started searching for their distinctive Ki. After a couple of minutes of searching he finally came across a very faint Ki flame. He immediately set off in that direction to find out what had happened while he was knocked out._

_ Trunks finally found what he was looking for and almost wished he hadn't. There, in the middle of a ruined city center was two lifeless bodies side by side. One was halfway inside a puddle and half on solid ground. The other had a massive pool of blood that stretched out around the two brothers. He slowly landed a couple of feet away and slowly started walking towards the limp bodies._

_ Tears were slowly starting to leak out of his pain filled eyes as he got closer and closer. When he got up right beside them the dams busted. He dropped to his knees and slowly and carefully started touching them to see if they would respond. To see if maybe it was all just a bad dream and when he woke up they would be out in the woods training. He was wrong._

_ Rain was falling, buildings were crumbling from weakened foundations, stoplights were bent at unnatural angles as they slowly flashed from green to yellow, and then red. It would occasionally skip or repeat. Alas, Trunks was only interested in his two best friends and mentors. Gosix was bloody, bruised, had deep gashes all over his body and was missing his left arm. Gohan was the same save for the missing arm. He also had horrible burn marks running all up and down his body. He was angry. He was mad. He was EXTREMELY PISSED. _

_ With a cry of pain and anguish that echoed around the destroyed city he released all of his emotions. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Joy. Depression. All of them. He released them all. When he finally stopped his now golden hair was flat until it got to the end where the tips angled up. His now teal eyes that showed nothing but anger and hate. The golden aura that glowed around him. His new super Saiyan form. He finally obtained that power that the twins tried to make him reach. Well, he finally got it._

_ He looked and noticed a very faint, very small hitch of Gosix's stomach Trunk's eyes widened in surprise. " He's still alive! Gosix is still alive! I need to hurry and bring him back home!" he shouted in happiness to himself. He gently picked up Gohan first and then Gosix he could carry them both back in his newly acquired super saiyan form. He quickly flew back to the capsule corporation building that was now everyone's house. He kicked open the door with a loud __**CRACK! **__He watched as four sets of really wide eyes were now on him. " Help me! Quick!"_

_End Flashback_

Now here they were standing in the operating room. Gohan's limp body was laying right next to Gosix's operating table on its own table. All in All, it's been a very bad day for everyone. Everyone looked up as the screaming stopped and the sounds of muffled thumps Gosix writhing in pain suddenly ceased. They all looked at Bulma expectantly.

Bulma smiled in relief when she was finally able to connect Gosix's shoulder with his new prosthetic arm. She was gonna have a talk about him and his brother being reckless. She glanced over and saw Gohan's limp body. She was seriously depressed that Gohan had died. He was like a son to the blue-haired scientist. Gosix was too. She liked 'em both as sons. Gohan was a smart kid. Brilliant. Cute. Strong. Brave. Loving. Friendly, he opened up to anyone he considered a friend. Gosix wasn't that much different. Brilliant. Equally as cute. Strong. Shy. Quiet. Fiercely loyal to his friends and family.

She and everyone would miss Gohan. She felt lots of eyes drilling into the back of her head waiting for a report. She decided to give them one. She put on the biggest smile she could muster at the moment and turned around to her waiting audience. " Gosix is gonna be just fine. The prosthetic arm took to his body incredibly well. He is definitely gonna be out for at least a week. That means no strenuous activity. No training, No running, No lifting heavy things, No FIGHTING. She added a little more emotion onto that last word as if Gosix could hear her. And No sex. She said causing a pretty nice blush on Mara's face and a chorus of ewwws from the young ones.

Pan looked over to her dad's prone, limp, body and raised her hand. Bulma looked at the little Saiyan and smiled lightly. " Yes, Pan?" she asked with an overly sweet tone. Pan being the very smart 6 year old she is picked it apart and devoured it. " What about daddy?, If he's dead and mom's dead im an orphan now right?" she asked trying and failing to keep her voice from cracking up.

" No Pan, your not." said an unexpected yet familiar voice. Everyone looked over and saw Gosix sitting on the side of the operating table with his feet hanging off and reaching the floor. Pan had a curious look on her face and couldn't help but ask. " Then who do I belong to now?, Who am I now?" she asked looking down again with that same sad expression.

Gosix glanced over at his dead twin brother's body and frowned. He then looked back over to Pan. " Your dad wanted me to adopt you if something ever happened to him. He said he didn't want you to end up an orphan and asked me to adopt you if he died." He suddenly found the floor and interesting place to look at. " If you can forgive me for being to weak to protect your father, I would be happy to adopt you." He looked over at his wife and little daughter with a "help me" look.

Mara looked down at the downtrodden Pan and smiled at her. " Pan, dear, We would be ecstatic to have you in our family. I have always thought of you as a daughter to begin with. Please, let us adopt you! You would even have Shard here as a sister!" she said in an excited tone as she let Shard down on the ground. Shard moved over to Pan and hugged her with a bright, big smile. "C'mon Pan! I'd love to have a sister to play with! My daddy will protect all of us! Oops!..... I'm sorry......Please join our family!"

Pan looked at Shard with a small smile on her lips. " I'd love to be adopted by you guys....I'm so happy you all think of me that way!" she hugged Shard with a big smile. "sister!" she walked over to Mara and latched onto her leg to hug it. "Mommy!" she then looked over to Gosix. She noticed he still looked guilty that he couldn't save her daddy. She smiled and walked over in front of him. He looked at her and held out his arms for a hug. She jumped up and tackled Gosix back onto the table with a big glomp. "Dad! Please don't hate yourself or feel guilty about my daddy......there's nothing you could have done......please......I don't want a depressed dad!" she said smiling one of her big happy smiles.

Gosix stared at Pan for a minute then smiled back at her just as big. " Okay pan! You've got a deal!" he said pushing himself up with her still latched on to his chest. He looked over at Mara and smiled. She smiled back. He stood up off of the table and set Pan down on the ground. He took a step forward and immediately regretted it as he stumbled forward and leaned against a wall to steady himself. Mara quickly walked over and placed a hand on his chest to help steady him. " Oh No Gosix, your resting for an entire week! No fighting. No training. No lifting heavy things. And no Strenuous activity of any kind." Gosix opened his mouth to reply but promptly shut it when her Ki started to rise dangerously high. " OK honey! You win! Lower your Ki please!" he said waving his hands defensively in front of him. This earned him some chuckles from everyone in the room.

Pan looked over at her dead father's body and smiled. " Daddy, Thanks for everything you have done for me. Tell grandpa I said hey. I'm gonna miss you. I love you so very much. Nephew Gosix adopted me so now hes my new daddy! I'll never forget you Daddy.......my one and only true Daddy." she turned back around to see everybody smiling at her. She smiled right back.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Gohan had a small funeral. It only included his friends and family at capsule corporation. That's all he wanted. Pan was now officially part of Gosix's immediate family. She quickly adapted to it and loved every minute of it. Shard and Pan played all day. Mara helped Bulma around the house and on her newest invention. Gosix was now Trunks' sole mentor. Him and Trunks trained everyday after Gohan's funeral. Gosix had ascended to super saiyan 2 during his brother's funeral because of all of the emotions around him. He had gone out to fight the androids a couple of more times while trunks watched everyone at CC. Every time he would power up to SSJ2 he would be able to hold his own against both androids. He still didn't have enough to beat them still. He would always return back home with a new scar somewhere on his body, or he would be badly broken and beaten. Everyone would fear for his safety. Bulma finally got done with her new invention and summoned everyone down to her lab where she kept it hidden.

Gosix was walking down the hallway with Pan on his right shoulder. She was sitting right where the androids dislocated it a few days earlier(he got payback by dislocating 18's shoulder two days afterwards). He had Shard on his left where his prosthetic limb was attached. They were both giggling as he would switch between tickling them or holding them. The girls would stick their tails right in front of his face and tickle him with them. He would laugh until he sneezes. The girls would laugh harder.

Mara was following along to his right while Trunks took up his left flank. They were all smiles and cheers. That was good considering all that happened within the last month or so. Today they would listen to Bulma rattle on about her newest invention. She said it would be the key to winning against the androids so everyone was more than willing to listen.

They eventually made it down to the basement laboratory. A quick glance reveals that it ironically, looks better and more tidy then anything upstairs. Eventually all wandering eyes finally settled on the blue-haired scientist as she was standing next to a couple of weird looking machines and a table lined with capsules. Gosix was the first one to raise an eyebrow in a quizzical manner. Quickly followed along by everyone else.

Bulma grinned at them and started explaining. " Hello everyone! I called all of you in here because I wanted to show off my new invention!" she said gesturing towards a round circular machine with a glass dome on top. There were several of them lined up side by side. All in different colors.

She continued her explanation. " All of these machines your looking at are called time machines. It will allow you guys to go back in time to warn the other timeline of those dam- I mean stupid androids!" She quickly glanced at Pan and Shard who were still on Gosix's shoulders. " I also have a table full of capsules that you should find useful, but we will get to those in a minute. Right now I'm gonna explain and teach everyone how to use these machines." She started handing out manuals. " It'll take a couple of hours to learn the basics but weeks to learn it all. That's why I handed everyone a manual. Now come along please."

_ **5 HOURS LATER**_

__Pan and Shard were passed out on top of Gosix's stomach legs and arms spread wide. Gosix was also out of it. He was sprawled out just like his kids. Mara was holding Gosix's head in her lap reading the manual while Trunks just came back from helping his mom upstairs. He sat down across from them and sighed. " So, we're really going back in time huh Mara?" he asked the pink haired wife and mother who glanced up from her semi-interesting reading material. " Yes we are Trunks, I can't believe it anymore than you can. I can't wait to see Gohan as a kid! It's a shame I won't be able to see my husband as a kid though." at this she gave a playful pout and looked down to The aforementioned saiyan still out cold.

Bulma was in the kitchen making the last bit of food for her remaining friends and family. "Put this in there." She walked to another pot. " Spice this up a little bit." Another pot. "add some carrots....." this went on for about another three hours until she was finally done and capsulized all of it to hand to Gosix. " Just hope he doesn't eat it all BEFORE he leaves...." she sighed to herself emphasizing the word before. She turned around to bring the food to the waiting group when a huge explosion sent dust and debris everywhere. Bulma coughed weakly and weakly looked up at what had caused the explosion. The androids had attacked.

Everyone was instantly alert and on their feet after the initial explosion. Gosix, Trunks, and Mara were all powered up to super Saiyan in an instant. They knew who attacked. They knew it was only a matter of time. Trunks was nearing hysterics. " Oh my god! My mother! Shes in there! Oh god! Gosix, we have to do something, please!" Gosix looked over to the teenage Saiyan and held a determined look. " Trunks, I want you and Mara to go ahead and get in the Time machines. Take Pan and Shard with you." Trunks was about to open his mouth to protest but a deadly glare from Gosix stopped that plan dead. " Don't argue with me Trunks! I'll go get your mother! Just take my family and get out of here! I'll meet up with you back in time where we were supposed to land!" He watched Trunks hesitate but then nod his head. " Don't worry Trunks. I'll get your mother." He quickly turned around to look at his two daughters and wife. " Follow Trunks in the time machine and don't look back. I'll catch up with you soon." he said as he received a teary eyed nod from his wife. He was about to walk out when two little blurs latched onto his legs. Pan left and Shard right. Pan was about to talk but Shard beat her to it. " Daddy! Please don't go!! Please don't fight the evil androids! I don't want you to die!" She said between a mixture of sniffles and sobs. Pan was pretty much doing the same.

Gosix bent down to their eye level and smiled at them. " I'm not gonna fight the evil androids. I'm just gonna rescue Trunk's mommy then I'll meet up with all of you. Okay?" he said wiping the tears that covered their faces away. They smiled and nodded and walked over to their mother. " Listen to uncle Trunks and your mother Ok?" He smiled to them and headed up the stairs that led up to the higher floors. They all stayed in that one spot for a couple of more seconds and then all at once boarded their time machines. Pan and Trunks in the red one, Mara and Shard in the yellow one. The last blue one was for Gosix and Bulma.

Trunks and the rest of the Mirai friends had the same thought running in their minds as they stepped out of the time machines. **Wow, that was disorienting as hell.** They all scrambled out of their machines and looked around in a dizzy stupor to ascertain their location. It was hot, dry, and sandy. The desert. Trunks groaned and looked over at the people who he considered family. They must have felt the same way because he could see looks of disgust. They all turn and look behind them to wait for their comrade.

Gosix met the metal tiling of the kitchen really hard and really fast as 17 jack hammered him into the ground. He looked over and noticed Bulma was lying face down on the floor with shrapnel in her back. She was still alive but bleeding badly. He had to get her out of here. He quickly ascended to super saiyan 2 and lifted off the ground and nailed both androids in the face and through the wall. He quickly ran over and bridal carried her down to the basement. He glanced over and noticed the last remaining time machine. He quickly set her down in it and was about to get in it when a beam blasted straight through the left side of chest. He turned around and noticed the evil androids glaring down at him. " We have postponed your death long enough Gosix!" They both started charging up Ki blasts. " This is the end of the line. Unfortunately your disgusting monkey family was able to get away. But that's OK, you wanna know why?" 18 asked slowly floating closer. 17 finished for her. " Because your kids are gonna grow up without a father!" He yelled out and started laughing an evil, haunting, laugh that had plagued Gosix and Gohan for years.

Gosix was pissed. Extremely. Those stupid androids starting talking about his family. They just had to do it. So he just had to do something back to them. He raised both hands up to his head and flattened them over each other in one of his signature moves he got from an old friend. He quickly closed his eyes and shouted. " SOLAR FLARE!" A bright white light appeared and blinded both of the androids giving Gosix enough time to scramble into his machine and activate it. Bulma and Gosix quickly disappeared from view.

17 recovered before 18. He looked around and noticed the brat was missing and so was the blue haired woman. He cursed to himself and did the only thing he could. Vent his anger on the nearest object that took up any amount of space. A table was the first to go. Then a bunch of machines. Then the rest of the building. 18 eventually joined in the fun.

Trunks was staring at the ground while Pan and Shard were with Mara. They eventually stopped crying but were still sad and not really doing anything. Mara was trying to keep them happy and keep her mind off of her husband. She was failing at both things. Trunks suddenly looked up as he noticed a time machine pop into view and slowly land. Everyone was on their feet in an instant. They waited for the dome shaped door to open.

Gosix was conscious he landed and glanced over to Bulma. He managed to pull the shrapnel out and bandage the wound and she was stabilized. He still wanted to get her to a proper doctor for proper treatment. He reached over and popped open the dome shaped door. He picked Bulma up and bridal carried her out as he leapt down and started walking towards his friends and family. He didn't get far before he fell on his knees, laid Bulma down gently, and then collapsed face down in the dirt. From exhaustion and blood loss.

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 1! PLEASE R&R! ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO MESSAGE ME IF YOUR LOST OR CONFUSED. YOU CAN ALSO GIVE ME TIPS, ADVICE, COMMENTS OR TELL ME ANYTHING I NEED TO CORRECT.**


End file.
